The Royal Affair
by Distracting You
Summary: When a prince is made to choose a mate, what happens if he chooses two? Zero will be having this problems as he encounters the love of his life...well maybe loves... This is AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a new story of mine to celebrate me going to college and getting into one. I hope you guys like it and btw, i'll be updating the other stories soon so please wait for a while. *bow* Thank you.

Disclaimer: i own only this plot not the characters.

* * *

...-next scene xxx-dream/flashback

* * *

In a New kingdom called Cross kingdom, there lived a prince who had beauty that surpassed all across their country and even outside of it. And because of his infamous beauty, many have tried to claim him. But he refused them all, causing many great battles but all with only one victor, the Prince himself. His name is Prince Zero of the Kiryuu order, First son of King Kaien Cross and former Queen Shizuka Hiou, twin brother to 2nd Prince Ichiru of the Kiryuu order. Zero was the outmost luckiest person; he was gifted with an exotic beauty, having silver hair cut short, eyes that radiated not only in sunshine but even in the most beautiful moonlight and body that even the gods would beg for. But a pretty face was not all he had. He was incredibly smart and was a master gunman and strategist. But everyone who ever came across him and wished for him became nothing but idiots. He would defeat them to a point that they would never want to go near him or his whereabouts.

* * *

A phone rang in the middle of the night in the king's room. Waking up, he grabs the phone and answers.

"Hello? Who is this?" came his groggy voice.

"It's already time for his birthday soon. You must talk to him about it already." Said a feminine voice that dripped with danger and craze but the king was unfazed.

"Is this you, my darling?"

"Yes, it's been a while but we have to talk about the future of your kingdom…after all that child is very special…"

"Indeed you are right…"

* * *

In Zero's room…

The prince was sleeping in his big bed and was having the dream of his life.

* * *

Zero was walking in pitch black place. He could hear, see and feel nothing. It was a lonely place. Zero couldn't handle it anymore so he crumbled down to a fetal position and cried. He could never show this side of him to anyone because he knew he couldn't be weak. Then he heard voices. They were singing a gentle melody that comforted him. The voices were familiar yet not at the same time. They felt like they were very far away. The voices were delightfully calming to him, one pure and yet dangerous, the other deadly but loving. Both were smooth to him and quite alluring. He stood up from his position and started to run towards the voices. He ran and ran. Screaming out the names of the owners of the voices but he couldn't hear what he was saying, in fact there were only those two voices that could be heard. Not even his rapidly beating heart or his harsh breaths reached his ears, just those voices that seemed to lure him into a dangerous place that promised pain and pleasure.

"My Darling, are you alright?" said one of the voices.

"Are you hurt anywhere, my dearest?" said the over. Zero was so dazed by these voices. They seemed to capture him fully with no intent of ever letting him go.

"Tell, who are you? Where are you? Please tell me…" said Zero in a pleading voice that seemed unnatural even to him. He heard them chuckle, a sound that was akin to soft diamonds falling into an abyss that echoed in the darkness.

"Don't worry, we will see you soon…" came the response for both voices.

Zero opened his eyes, not knowing when he ever closed them and saw a lone Sakura tree glowing in the darkness but it wasn't like normal Sakura trees, this one shone a bright and bloody red. Under that tree were 2 figures facing each other and away from him, they were talking. They were fuzzy and he couldn't even tell if they were male or female but Zero somehow felt he knew them. Then suddenly both looked at Zero and smiled.

"See you soon,my darling." said the one on the right.

"Good bye for now, my dearest" said the other.

* * *

Zero awoke from his dream, looking around to find himself back in his room. He had been having that dream for nearly 3 days now. It always happened, everything was the same but he could never will it to go his way. It has always left him with a great longing and sadness he could never comprehend. It made a hole in his heart widen and crack. "It's that dream again…" Looking out the nearby window, he sees it was still night time. He gets up and walks to the window. Looking up at the radiant moon, it had always been his only companion behind doors.

"What does this mean? Why does this dream haunt me?" He shakes his head. Talking to the moon is silly he thought. He closes the curtain and walks back to his bed, trying his hardest to stop his hearts longing enough for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow will be another day of this pain and I will endure it no matter what.

* * *

A/N:This is where it ends for now but please review so i would know if i should continue. till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wonderful morning in Cross Kingdom. The sun shone brightly and would make anyone smile. But in a dark room with only one open window, a brooding prince was woken by the brightness of the light he so loathed. Popping out half of his face out of the covers, a head full of silver hair, with a face paler than any other maiden's in the kingdom and lilac eyes bleary from sleep looked around. Seeing nothing that would need him to be awake, he pops back down and try to get back to sleep.

"Nii-san!" A loud annoying but familiar voice echoed through the empty room. It boomed making the one under the covers flinch. And just when he thought he could go back to sleep too. The loud voice came from a slender, almost feminine, figure that was fairly tall and as pale as the other clothed in baby blue silk pajamas. He had the same shade of silver hair, albeit a little longer than the other, the same lilac eyes with a little more life than the first's, a straight nose with a little upturn and a look about him that both said friendly and deadly. He was a stunning person. This person walked to the foot of the bed and pulled the covers with all his might making the one under lose his sleepy grip, leaving him to the cold morning air.

"Good morning, Zero-nii-san!" With reluctance the prince lying on the bed, now known as Zero, sat up and responded in a groggy and slightly irritated voice.

"Good morning, Ichiru…what do you want?" Seeing this as an invitation, Ichiru crawls over to his brother, who was wearing an identical pair of pajamas. He cuddles close, clinging to Zero's arm and continues to speak.

"I'm glad you're awake now. I heard that the old man has requested for your presence in the throne room today. They say it's very important."

"What does that old man want from me now? I know I've been a white lamb the whole of this month…"

"I don't know...Maybe he'll make you look for a bride or something" This statement made Zero grimace. He wasn't particularly homosexual but the thought of a rich snooty bride from noble or royal family wasn't quite pleasing. If the Shirabuki princess was anything to go by, he'd much rather hang himself.

"I think I'll go hunting today. I hear Sensei needs another man for-"

"Eh? No way! You have to go! Or else I won't be able to get my doubled allowance…I mean…err…" Ichiru stopped himself and looked up to see Zero seething. 'How dare this brat sell me off for money' thought Zero.

"You sold me out for money to that old man! I can't believe you! Traitor!" Ichiru chuckled and hugged his brother.

"Come on! I'm sorry for selling you out but I need the extra cash. Please, Nii-san, talk to the old man. I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe you won't even regret it." Looking back to his twin, Ichiru saw Zero glaring at him, but it showed it his eyes that he would cave to his little brother's request once again. With a last deadly glare, Zero sighed. He was exasperated but his brother was still someone he couldn't refuse.

"What have you done to me? I've become soft to your ridiculous request, brother dear. But if the old man says I have to go meet that Sara woman, I'm running away and telling him to give you in my place."

Much, much later…

Zero walked the halls to the throne room. Passing halls and occasionally looking at century old paintings of people he wasn't even sure he was related to, he was bored bur still quite anxious for this meeting. He even had to dress up! He was wearing formal garb. It was a black army suit that had white accents and silver buttons. Matching it with standard white pants, his feet were adorned with heavy looking black combat boots. This wasn't the type of clothes he usually wore but since it was an official meeting with the king, Ichiru laid these out for him.

Soon after, he arrives in front of throne room: releasing a defeated sigh, he pushes the doors pen and enters. He really didn't want to meet his father right now nor did he want to know what he wanted from him. But it was too late to turn back now. He walks further in and was met with light blond hair tight in an atrocious ponytail and a near hug; he dodged it before it could happen.

"Zero-rin" yelled the man as he walks up at a calmer pace to Zero. "Why don't you refuse to let me hug you? You used to be so attached to me when you were younger. Ah, I remember those days."

"For your information, King Cross, it was Ichiru who was clingy to you not me! Anyway, why did you call me? I doubt it was just to show off your weirdness…Unless you're already senile and you think I'm Ichiru-" Zero was cut off by a demandingly dangerous but amorous aura. He could only think of one person with this kind of presence.

"Is she here?" Zero said in a hushed tone that seemed to exude fear and anxiety.

"Well, had you not interrupted me, I could have told you. She's visiting us and delivering important news." said Cross in an equally hushed but in a calmer tone.

"You know whispering is no use against me. I can still hear everything. It's quite rude to ignore me like this while you gossip." said a woman who came out of nowhere, her face covered by a dark veil.

"You're early, I was about to tell Zero about your arrival, but you know how these children are." said Cross with a less annoying voice. He seemed to become the regal king he is with this woman here. Zero on the other hand was shocked to see this person. He was shaken back to reality when he remembered his manners.

"Good morning, mother. It's been so long since you've come. It's refreshing to see you." This change in demeanor seemed to astound both adults no matter how many times this has happened in the past. That the hot headed and ill-tempered Prince Zero would become as mild as a kitten.

"Ah, such a change you've had. Oh, my sweet Zero, you've grown to be so handsome and you look more and more like me every time I see you, such a dashing young man. But still you resemble your handsome father…My Kaien, though he looks like me, he is as boorish and handsome as you. How long have I been away that these changes have become so severe? A decade? Perhaps 2?"

"My love, it has only been a mere 3 months since you came to celebrate my birthday with me and the children." Kaien was slightly hurt that his beloved has forgotten the last time they saw each other, but with his childish pout, it seemed like a small ache for him. But an ache no less.

"Forgive me, my love. Time spent away seems to lengthen, especially with many things that I've had to do over the months. I've missed all of you so much." Kaien smiled and so did the woman under her veil. Zero loved his mother but when they did this, this blatant show of affection, he would nearly gag in disgust at seeing them all lovey-dovey of sorts. He rolled his eyes and interrupted them.

"Mother, why don't you take off that stuffy veil so we can discuss whatever it is you came this far for?" It came out cold but both his parents knew that this was a common thing for this particular child. Unlike Ichiru, who loved to feel and show affection, Zero was secluded and a very private person. Perhaps the only kind of contact he has with strangers are the occasional battles with, as he calls them, "ridiculous homos that need to get lives of their own" or better known as his unwanted suitors. Zero held out his hands to take his mother's veil.

Long silver hair, much like the princes', flowed freely from the veil as it was removed. It cascaded over the baby blue kimono the woman was wearing. She had eyes similar to Zero's lonely lilacs but in rich and full of life in swirling amethysts.

They walk over to the conference room, adjacent to the throne room, and sit around a round table. Zero sits in front of his divorced parents, each in a seat a foot apart from the other.

"Shizuka, please begin." Shizuka faces Zero; her face is twisted in stern conviction and defeat.

"By the end of next month, you will be eighteen. And because of that you are now of legal age to descend to the throne. As custom dictates, you must be wed to a suitable person by then. But because of your circumstance of having a body brown from a pure blood vampire, I, and a blue blood hunter, Kaien, your genetic makeup is very…different. And despite this, you are still made to do this." Shizuka looked slightly mournful but other than that in her eyes, she was blank.

"I understand what it means but…What do you mean I'm different?"

"Well, Zero-rin, Because of the warring bloods and genes, to make this long explanation , I'm sure you won't listen to, short…you are able to bear children yourself, but that is not to say you are not allowed to wed with a woman…"

"WHAT! That's impossible! I'm sure I'm male and how the fuck would that happen? I know…Wait…that's still impossible…" Zero knew he wasn't winning the argument. He was totally and utterly confused.

"Darling, please calm down. It's alright, it's not just you. Ichiru is too. It'll be fine, this way if you ever want to be with a man, you wouldn't worry about not having heirs and such…Zero, are you alright?" Zero was visibly paling and he looked like he stopped breathing for a while. Until he finally fainted, Zero was lost for now.

xx0xx

"My love, are you alright? You seem to be ill." said a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. It sounded so wonderful but it also held a mysterious danger to it.

"Have you been troubled by someone, my beloved?" said another voice, equally mesmerizing as the first.

"Where…am I? Where are you?" Zero opened his eyes. He was lying on someone's lap while someone else was caressing his hair. He sees two people, men as he can make out their angular and handsome faces but it isn't clear enough for him to recognize them.

"For now, you must wake up. We will meet soon, my love."

"Yes, that's right, soon we will always be together, now wake up and come look for us."

xx0xx

The canopy of a bed and worried faces of his parents and brother were the first things that Zero saw when he woke up. He sits up but is pushed back down by three pairs of hands until he gives up and lies back down.

"Well, I see you aren't mentally prepared for this task yet." said Kaien.

"Like hell, I am! This isn't something that someone can take and say 'Well, what the hell. Let's make babies now!' This insane! I will not be a part of this if you guys are just pranking me!" Shizuka looked to Kaien and both knew, this stubborn idiot wouldn't yield easily. They'd just have to think of a better way for him to accept all these facts.

"Nii-san, shut up! You're just too much of a weakling to accept this. I bet you wanted to pee yourself when you were told this because you're nothing but a wimp!" Like a switch that was flipped, Zero was seething in anger and in his anger he charges forward and grabs Ichiru by his collar and screams at him.

"Listen hear you little traitor fuck, I am not a wimp. And to prove it I will go through and marry a man and give a fucking birth to a child and if you ever call me a Fucking Wimp." He was out of breath but he sits back down and lets go of Ichiru's collar. HE had a smug expression on his face until he realized was he had just said.

"And that, mother and father, is how you control Zero-nii-san. I hope you can use his words to good use." Both parents look at Ichiru and laugh. This child definitely got all the deviousness in the family.


End file.
